It Started With A Kiss
by Sapphire Light
Summary: -discontinued- Eriol Hiragiizawa... you're such a mystery... ExT, SxS
1. Chapter 1

**_It Started With a Kiss_**

**_Rating:_** M

**_Anime:_** CCS

**_Summary:_** Eriol Hiragiizawa... you're such a mystery...

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't ownCCS or any of the characters, if I did, why the hell would I be doing this?

* * *

**-«--»-  
**  
His lips felt so warm and soft against mines, so velvety smooth. Can a guy's lips be this smooth? I couldn't help but wrap my slender arms around his neck as I felt him place his own larger ones around my waist and soon he was laying me down on my back, putting one leg on each side of me, resting soft kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. There I lay with my blouse unbuttoned, my panties fully exposed, my face flushed. I shivered as his hands slipped into my shirt and rested at my waist, his eyes staring at me so intently, as if taking a mental picture. His expression softened as he leaned down and laid a quick yet passionate kiss upon my lips once more then started to leave light ones trailing through the valley of my breasts then down my stomach then to the line of my panties. His cobalt eyes looked into my violet ones as one of his hands left my side then began to slowly pull it down and…. 

_Oops… hehehe got a little ahead of myself there. Let me start from the beginning and then we'll work our way up to… _there

_Hi, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I am 17 years of age and I'm a college student attending Tokoe High School. I work at a café part-time that pays really well even though I really don't need to work seeing as how my mother is a very wealthy person so I'm totally loaded, but I just want to show her that I don't really need her money and I can do great on my own, even though I'm living in one of our spare houses (-cough-cough-mansions-cough-)._

_I don't have a boyfriend and I don't think I'll ever get one because of my looks, even though I never really was a self-conscious person, but seriously, how attractive is a puffy semi-afro _(semi as in it's straight in the front but a total puff in the back) _, glasses that take up half of your face, and a person who hasn't worn anything close to revealing since theseventh grade when they wore an off the shoulders dress which, by the way, covered their arms and legs?_

_Well anyway, enough about me for now, let me tell you how I got to that little… situation._

**-«-A few days ago...-»-**

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, can you carry this order over to table six for me?" My auburn haired best friend asked me as she shifted a couple of trays in her arms, "I'm kind of busy."

I peered at herfrom over the top of my manga book andsmiled at her as I picked up the tray, setting down the book of course, and walked to the said table. As I walked to it, my breath hitched in my throat.

Glistening cerulean locks fixed in and uncaring way (which by the way made him look unbelievably hot), a nice skinny, not too muscular build, and he had this kind of…. sophisticated air to him. The thing that really got me was when he opened his eyes, his beautiful cobalt eyes that instantly began to scan me from behind his specs, seeing as how I wasn't his previous waitress Sakura.

"The uniform looks better on you, you know." he stated coolly as he looked me up, a corner of his lips lifting into a smirk.

I blushed lightly at his comment and it was easily seen in contrast to my pale skin. The outfit was somewhat like a maroon maid suit, real short so exposed most of your legs, cut low so it showed much cleavage, topped off with bare cuffs around the wrists, a maid hat, and high heels with straps around the ankles. What the hell was Li-san thinking? I think he just wanted to see how Sakura looked in it really.

Anyway, I nodded my thanks shyly and placed his mug of black coffee in front of him and cleared my throat, "If you need anything, sir, feel free to ask me or one of the other waitresses."

He nodded slowly and smiled, "Alright," He took a quick glance at my tag, "Tomoyo."

Iheaded back to where Sakura, who just happened to be grinning, was, "My, my, you were over there for a while. What, may I ask, happened?"

I sighed as I tried to calm my blush, "Nothing happened, Sakura, and you know what? I'm leaving, gotta study for the test tomorrow, tell Li-san that, and also I'll work overtime Wednesday, okay? no need extra pay."

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, sure thing, Tomoyo-chan, but I don't think he would have payed you anyways."

We laughed as I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug around the neck, being careful of a tray in her arm, grabbed my purse, coat, and book then walked over to the doors of the café, catching a quick glance at the cerulean haired man to see he was looking straight at me over the rim of his mug. A light blush made its way across muy face and continued my way to and out the doors.

**-«-The next day...-»-**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" I yelled repeatedly in a quiet tone as I looked through my bag at my desk. Where the hell was my pencil!

"Get ready class, the test will begin in a few moments," I heard ourteacher announce.

"Shimatta!" I groaned as I looked more frantically through my bag.

"Need any help?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I didn't even bother turning around to see who it was, "What the hell does it look like? Of course I do! I need a fucking pencil…" Suddenly, I felt a tapping on my shoulder and looked toteach. had already said to start the test.

**-«-100 minutes later...-»-**

"Pencils down!" The teacher announced loudly, startling most of the students who had fallen asleep. Her hazel eyes scanned the room for a bit then narrowed slightly as she came across a certain defiant student, "Mr. Hiragiizawa!"

All eyes turned to where she was looking and Tomoyo couldn't believe her own. Cerulean hair, cobalt eyes. He attends the same university that she does! How the hell hadn't she noticed him before? It's practically the middle of the school year. Well anyways, there he sat, pencil still in hand as he hunched over his test, giving theteach. a questioning look. After a while, he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her with a lifted brow, "Yes?"

"Mr. Hiragiizawa," Where had she heard that name before? "I believe I said 'Pencils down'."

"I know," He moved his arms to place his hands behind his head leaning back against his seat. Hiragiizawa… Hiragiizawa… "but I didn't finish yet." Hiragiizawa… Hiragiizawa! Eriol Hiragiizawa!

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm afraid if I just let you one have all the time in the world to finish this test that it wouldn't be fair to the other students," she stated.

Eriol Hiragiizawa, the most well known student onschool grounds,the guy that's too cool for school. When ever you seem him around he's always by himself for one. Nobody yet seemed to want to be his friend, and it seemed he didn't want to be theirs neither. He has the highest grades in all his classes, so you would expect him to be this bookworm or something, but he gives this whole 'I'm too cool to care' attitude and look. Any girl would kill to be his girlfriend, but would only get close enough to be considered as a cool sister. Sad? Yeah, I know, it is. You know how I said he didn't want any friends then came with the whole sister thing? Well, no girl ever wanted to be just his sister, either they were his girl or they just don't correspond what-so-ever. F.Y.I. I really don't know these things for a fact, its just stuff that I've heard around campus. I'm like the ghost here, never seen, never heard, always see, always hear.

The bell rang soon after she said this. Eriol stood and made his way down the steps, not caring that everyone was staring at him.

"Eriol Hiragiizawa, What in the world are you doing?" theteacher asked bewildered.

Eriol turned to her with a smirk, "I'm audi **_1_**."

"Hiragiizawa, the bell does not dismiss you, I do!" she tried to squeez in, but he was gone.

The teach. glared menacingly at the door, her hands clasping and unclasping as she wanted to strangle him, her glassing slipping to the edge of her nose. Quite funny actually.

A snicker was heard from the background which caused the teacher to snap from her thoughts of the homiscide of the blue-haired boy. She flushed visably from embarrassment and cleared her throat, fixing her appearance.

"Um, yes, right, c-class dismissed," she said unevenly as she sat back at her desk.

The rest of the students that were left in the room all left in a rush to get to their next classand as I leftI felt a sudden tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see an outstretched hand in my face. Blinking a few times, I looked beyond the hand and see him, Hiragiizawa.

"I believe you have something of mine?" he said.

"What?"

"The pencil, Tomoyo."

She blinked dumbly a few times, "Pencil?"

He nodded, "Pencil."

She was silent then it hit her, "That was _your_ pencil!" I quickly threw my bag in front of my and dug through it for _his _pencil. After in succeeding in finding it, I quickly handed it to him and walked away. He examined the pencil a bit to make sure it was his then stuffed it into a pocket of his leather jacket afterwards following me.

After a while of walking I turned to his grinning face, that stupid (but cute) grin of his.

"Whatwhatwhat! What do you want from me!" I quickly shot at him and watched as his expression didn't alter in the least, actually, I think his grin widened a bit. Damn it…

He continued to stare at me for a while before he shrugged nonchalantly and walked beside me, smiling lightly as I faced one direction and he faced the other, "I don't think you've noticed, but we do have most of our classes together."

What…. the hell. He's not serious.

So then, I started to name my classes.

"English Lit.?" I inquired.

"Yup," came his curt reply.

"French?"

"Nope."

"Computer Engineering?"

"Yup."

"Home Ec?"

"Yup."

"Chorus?"

"Nope."

"Phys. Ed.?"

"Yup."

He was right, he did have most of my classes, I couldn't believe it.

A slow smirk spread across his lips, "Well, its nice to know your schedule now, I'll be seeing you around, Tomi."

'He gave me a nickname... wait a sec... ... ... Ah fuck! He knows my sched!'

I turned to look at him waving to me over his shoulder and absentmindedly waved back even though he couldn't see me.

What the hell am I going to do?

**-«--»-**

My day passed slowly but surely as I watched my back, watched every corner, left no stone unturned as I kept look for him.

_Hiiiiim..._

I don't know how he does it or what, but no matter how hard I try all I can do is think about him. Its like this bad cold that won't go away!

It was now phys. ed., and thank God, its my last class with _him._

I looked at the target ahead and sighed. The entire class was out in the field and it wasn't so bad, it was a nice warm day, not that many clouds.

'What the hells his problem? Why make himself known to me _now_?' I placed my arrow against the bow.

'Better yet, why make himself known to _me_?' I looked down, then back at my target as I rearedthe arrow back.

"There's no way in hell you'd make the target aiming like that," I felt the heat of _his_ voice against my ear andI quickly tensed.

I felt his hands rest themselves against my shoulders and he leaned in closer to my ears, so much that I could hear his breathing which made mine quicken a bit.

"You need to relax, calm down some. No need to be so tense, Tomi" I heard his chuckle as he rubbed his hands up and down the length of my arms giving me goosebumps. I started to loosen up, his motions calming my muscles in a way and he lowered the bend of my elbow.

"You're off," he said simply, "Your aim is off," he moved his hands lowere down my bare arms and I noticed his skin was a bit darker than mine, but only a bit. "You need to moved over," He positioned me in the right way and pulled my arm back. "Aaaaaaand," he drawled, "...release," he whispered and the arrow went spiraling...

Bullseye...

I stared in shock at the arrow. That was my arrow, right? That was _my _arrow? Oh my fucking God, that was _my _arrow!

I turned around to Eriol and threw my arms around his neck, unconsciously kissing him on the cheek.

"Holy crap! Hiragiizawa-san, thank you so much! I never thought I could do that, but thank you sooooo much!Oh God, I gotta tell Sakura-chan this. This is, like, the first time I actually _hit_ the damn thing!" I rambled on as I hugged him tightly, but was soon brought out of it when I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my slim waist. My gaze worriedly raised as I looked into his smirking face. Oh, how I hate it so...

"No problem, Tomi," he said quietly as he pressed himslef closer to me and leaned forward, restinga light yet lingering kiss against the corner of my lips. Kami-sama, his lips are so soft... He slowly straightened and I turned my face to the side trying to hide my blush. Suddenly, something wet brushed against my cheek and I looked upwards. The sky was turning into and ominously dark grey color swiftly as storm clouds rolled inwards over our heads. I turned back to Eriol and tore away from him then the coolness of the rain water began to fall against my skin. It was pouring.

"Everyone, take cover!" I heard the teacher yell. All the students began to run to the nearest overpass as we all stared at the sky, well, all except one.

Out of the blue, I was giggling quietly, I don't know why, but I just was. The situation seemed a bit funny for some reason. I turned to Eriol and saw him staring at me, when our eyes met, he broke out in a small smile. I instantly blushed and turned away, straightening myself against the wall I was against. I heard the noise of wet clothes shifting and a damp arm wrapped itself around my shoulders pulling me towards the body. With I sigh, I leaned ingently against the figure and stared at the sky.

'Eriol Hiragiizawa, you're such a mystery.'

* * *

_-**SL**-_: Okie dokie, this fic is up, hope I put the next one up soon if people like it. 

**_1_** - audi: outta here


	2. Note of Apology

_-**SL**-_: Hello minna, it's Sapphire Light here, your least favorite author at the moment. Look, I'm really sorry; this has probably got to be the longest I've ever held on a fic. Really I'm sorry. You know, all this time, I was just trying to think of an idea for the next chapter of each of my fics, and then I finally had them. I started working on them bit by bit… but guess what happened:

A)You turned into a lazy bi-otch and didn't feel like finishing it and you didn't really give.

B)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

C)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

or

D)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

If you guessed A… I _really _dislike you at the moment, but yeah, my dad deleted _everythinhg_…. Even my extensive anime collection and episodes and junk…. I'm really sorry. I'll try to dig into the depths of my brain and try to pull out what I can remember from what I typed.

_Omachidoosama mata aisumimasen_


	3. Chapter 2

_-**SL**-_: Sorry sorry sorry for the _huge_ wait! I was really trying to make this thing good, but I'm not sure if it is, so I'm extremely sorry if it is crappy or something! Also, I can't remember if the other chap was in Tomi-chan's PoV so I'm just gonna make it 3rd person, m'kay?

* * *

**_It Started with a Kiss:_** chapter 2

* * *

**-«--»- **

Moans filled the air in the small room, the pale golden light of the black lamp barely illuminating the faces of two figures that were confined in said room. The sharp silver moonlight barely penetrated the thickness of the silk curtains, the shade of night, as the two lay in bed. Tomoyo lay on her stomach as gentle hands caressed and pressed against the pale skin of her shoulders, her eyes closed and unseeing, an expression of relaxation clearly read on her face. A gentle yet unsteady sigh escaped the young student's lips as she found herself lost in the soothing motions.

"Ooh, yesss…" the girl hissed out, "That feels soooo good!"

"Gods, Tomi, why so tense?" She had heard that saying before; "Is your job knotting your poor little muscles or something?" said the voice of the person who was straddling the violet haired woman from behind.

"Or something' is correct… and from now on, please refrain from calling me 'Tomi,' ok?" she replied with a grin although she was pretty sure the other couldn't see it. Tomoyo sighed once again as a gentle hand slid to the side of her face and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Why? Has a certain _someone_ already worn out the name?" Tomyo could tell her friend was grinning as she said this, it was as plain as day in her voice.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, what do I do?" Tomoyo questioned with a heavy voice. "When I leaned into him, it was so warm, so comforting, and kinda welcoming… but I wasn't supposed to do it, I wasn't supposed to like it the way I did. I'm supposed to hate him." By now, Tomoyo had thrown Sakura off her in one swift motion and was staring into the palm of her hands that were shaking violently out of uneasiness. "With every fiber of my being, I'm supposed to hate him; hate him from the depths of my soul! ...but I-I can't. I'm looking for reasons to hate, dislike, abhor, detest, loathe him!" Her head shot up suddenly and turned to the direction of her cousin with pleading eyes filled with confusion and a medley of other sorrowful emotions.

"Sakura, what am I supposed to do!" she questioned frantically, "I shouldn't have to be _looking_ for reasons to hate him, they're just meant to _com_e! "

"Now, Tomoyo--"

"I find myself thinking about him more," Tomyo cut in, "constantly lost in some daydream wondering where he might be, what he might be doing, who he might be with… I wondering if her thinks of me in the same way and then if I think he does, my whole body reacts! I feel lightheaded, my body heats up with this WAFF, my stomach does summersaults, and I feel good! And I mean _really_ good! Like I wanna dance or some crazy shit like that!"

Tomyo covered her face with her hands and threw herself back on her bed, her legs flying up and down landing harshly on her beautiful bed sheets kicking wildly, and Sakura had to roll of the bed lest she wanted to become apart of the sheets. She peered above the side of the bed as he cousin - now faced down - let out a frustrated cry and she had to smile. She crawled back up onto the bed and ran her hand throw the older girl's hair soothingly, suddenly something coming to her, "Hey, Tomi-chan--"

"Don't call me that."

Sakura smiled at the brief and childish response to the nickname, "Tell again what it felt like in his arms." She heard a small laugh come from her elder.

"Sakura, don't you already have a boyfriend? Why do you want to know what he feels like?" At this, Sakura purposefully grabbed a handful of silken violet hair and tugged at it roughly.

"Oops, my bad," she said innocently with a fake smile, smiling truthfully when she heard a string of small yet colorful words string from her cousin, "But really, tell me again."

"Fine, fine," Tomoyo said with dramatic sigh as she moved her hands from her face. "Well, when ever I usually lean against someone, I have to constantly shift and turn to get comfortable, but with him… it was like, like we …well he …it was weird, the only way I can explain it is that it was like, I was really, set, I didn't have to move in those few minutes, like we…"

"Molded together? So much that it felt like you two were pieces of a puzzle and you fit perfectly together?" Sakura volunteered softly.

Tomoyo looked up at her with perplexed eyes, "…Yeah."

Sakura nodded, her smile never faltering, "It's the same thing with me and Syao-kun. Tell me, have you ever wondered why you can't find reasons to hate him?" Tomoyo shook her head. "Have you ever though that maybe you _weren't_ meant to hate him and that you're not _supposed_ to hate him." Tomoyo looked up at her from her laying position and shook her head more slowly this time.

"Tomoyo, have you ever though that maybe you're in love?"

**-«-------------------------»- **

"Hiragiizawa, you're such a damn dweeb."

"But you gotta admit, I'm a cute dweeb, my o so kawaii little cousin."

"But a dweeb none the less… and don't call me that, people might start to get the wrong impression."

"But you know I only do in private, so don't worry!"

"Gods, you're so annoying…"

Syaoran sighed as he stood the broom he had been using straight up and leaned against it with such perfect balance it was unbelievable. He watched as his cousin continued to sweep the pink and white tiles of the little café he owned. Syaoran ran a hand through the mess of chocolate he called hair and sighed once more, "You know, you've got to tell her some time."

"Tell who what some time?" he asked never bothering to look up at Syaoran, who knew that his older cousin was playing dumb. He always did whenever they talked about her.

"You know exactly 'who' and 'what,' idiot."

It was Eriol's turn to sigh this time. He stopped sweeping and leaned the broom up against the pink wall nearest him, then leaning himself behind it. "And what the hell do you expect me to say to her exactly? 'Hey Tomyo, I hope I'm not gonna scare you with this, but I love you! I've loved since the very first time I saw you and I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since'?" he volunteered irritably.

Syaoran raised his shoulders lightly in a shrug and flashed him a goofy grin, "That could work. Just take out the whole scaring her part, keep 'I love you,' and add 'And I didn't even care if you looked like a total geek' or something."

Eriol gave him an incredulous look before it softened and he gave his younger cousin a small smile, "Just what the hell does Sakura see in you, really? I worry about what goes on in that teeny little brain of your's some times. Do you think it's really that easy?--"

"Well it wouldn't be as complicated as it is now if you would stop messing around and just be honest with her."

Eriol's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden response, even though he knew it was true. He turned his head to the side with an easily seen melancholy expression and suddenly found the dirt he'd collected a few moments ago_ very _interesting at the moment.

"Though I do see your point," Syaoran took a maroon cushioned stool that was on top of a table that was very close to him and flipped it over so he could sit on it and leaned the broom against the table, "even though you caused most of the problem. I mean, Tomoyo's a nice girl and all, Sakura talks about her all the time when we're alone, but the way she seems, she'd probably doubt your o so passionate confession of love to her because she's so self-conscious."

"So what should I do?" Eriol asked looking back up at him only to see Syaoran's head was bent.

"Well," he said at length, "Before you tell her anything, you could …maybe you could try to make her feel special, like she's not ugly and she's beautiful, _very_ beautiful. Maybe I could even tell Sakura to give her a makeover to show her that if she would just fix herself up once in a while she wouldn't look so bad. Get her nose outta the freaking books and just have some fun once in a while, I'll probably even throw in a little vacation time for her or something if you'd like." _**(1)** _

Eriol was stunned by Syaoran's suggestion. It was simple, yet efficient. He was surprised. He grinned widely at his cousin and walked over to the table he sat at, jumping up to lift himself up onto it, "And you're actually _volunteering _to do this for _me_, of all people?" He raised his hand and lightly smacked the back of it against the younger male's forehead, "You feeling okay?"

Syaoran laughed as he shoved Eriol's hand away. Eriol smiled down at Syaoran contently as his younger cousin continued to laugh, turning his head to look up at the full moon through the café window soon after, 'Sakura's really done you some good, Syaoran, she really has.'

**-«-------------------------»- **

Tomoyo stared blankly at the pale white of her bedroom wall as she lay under the silk black and purple fabric of her sheets atop her bed. Her vile tees were dead and unseeing though they were clearly open. A sigh escaped her gentle, rosy lips as she closed her eyes, the words Sakura spoke to her echoing in the emptiness, though once cluttered with thoughts of Eriol, of her mind. Her voice cracked as she quietly began to hum the tune to this song she knew, that she used to sing to often for someone, someone special to her.

"I want to run into someone's arms, lie on a bed of roses. I …I want to feel just like Juliet. I wanna fall in love. I've gotta feeling everybody wants someone to love, somebody they can trust, somebody they can touch. Everbody wants to give their heart away. Everybody needs a little tenderness, feel understood, to feel passionate. Everybody wants to be in love this way…"

Through the whole of that one part of the song, Tomyo, though she hadn't realized it, had been crying. It wasn't one of those hysterical cries when you burst into tears and make all these noises, it was the one when the tears fall silently. The one when tears slip through your eyes when they're closed without your permission. The one that happens when you're in pain and it hurt, it hurts so bad… but not bad enough for you to cry out, when something pricks at your heart, but doesn't pierce it to cause extreme pain, but it hurts none-the-less.

It hurt her. I hurt her so much. She wanted to cry out, but there was no reason for it. There was no reason for her to scream out. There was no reason for her to cry, to feel the non-existent pain she felt. There was no reason for any of this. But why was she crying to begin with? Is it the idea of love?-The idea of _loving_ someone?-The idea of unrequited love? But Why? Was it because of something, someone?-Because of a past mistake?

A past mistake…

Tomoyo choked on a sob quietly. She shut her eyes tightly as an image slipped into her mind and she turned to bury her face into the black clothed pillow.

That night, Tomoyo cried herself to sleep.

**-«--»- **

• T...B...C •

* * *

_-**SL**-_: I'm really sorry for the long wait. When it comes to updating chapters, I can be a lazy bi-otch at times... So, anyways, review review! I'm expecting tons of reviews, even if they're flames, I'm expecting! Also, sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than usual.

**_(1)_** – remember the description she gave of herself in the first chapter.


End file.
